Teleoperated surgical systems (sometimes referred to as “robotic surgical systems”) may be used to perform minimally invasive medical procedures, with the surgical system actuating a surgical instrument according to commands provided by a user. Maintenance programs may be performed upon the surgical system, such as to repair, replace, or clean parts of the surgical system. To facilitate maintenance, one or more parts of the surgical system may be removable for repair, cleaning, or even replacement (temporary or otherwise). To minimize or eliminate downtime of the surgical system, it may be desirable to have those parts be field replaceable so the part can be removed in the field without having to take the entire system out of use. In the case of patient side cart manipulator arms of teleoperated surgical systems, there exists a continued need to improve upon the field replaceability of such parts, making replacement relatively easy by a user in the field and robust.